Hidden Behind Walls
by karamelkaz
Summary: As a young child, she had always been alone. Hated by many people- even her own family. No, ESPECIALLY by her family. Many years later, Sakura starts to attend a school in Japan, where she meets him. Sasuke Uchiha. Secretly hating herself, she pushes the people around her away- acting cold and evil. Somehow, there is one person who she CAN'T push away. No matter how hard she tries.


Haii guys! Erm... So, I've got a new story for ya today! The first ten paragraphs or so are written so you understand what Sakura has been through. It's not an actual part of the story put you REALLY should read it. Otherwise, you might not quite understand what this fanfic is actually about.

I will be updating my Fairy Tail and Vampire Knight fanfic today/tomorrow so if you read them, I Will be updating them! God, it's been forever since I've been on here! But yass, I will be updating things on a more regular basis. Sorry, my life has gotten really bust lately! Anyhow, shall we begin?

**Warning: Swearing and slight abuse/death/suicide/tiny bits ofaas bullying. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but when I rule the world, I will! Mhahahahahahahahahhahahaha XD**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue:<strong>_

As a young child, she had always been alone.

It wasn't because the people around her held so much jealously towards her young innocent self. They did but her being alone wasn't because of that. Her silky almost-salmon coloured hair and emerald green eyes, along with that snow white skin- they were definitely not the reason.

She was kind and gentle; she was a truly pure angelic girl. Yet Sakura Haruno was hated by many others as she was a "cursed child". Now, I'm not talking about those fantasy-like curses that meant that that particular person brought bad luck or had some kind of demon inside them. No, no, no. Definitely not.

Sakura Haruno was diagnosed of an extremely rare illness. People stayed away from her because of that- weather it was out of the fear that it may have been contagious or the fact that the people around her were afraid. Afraid of getting too attached to the girl then losing her. This young child never found out what it was like to have friends, to be TRULY loved and to actually fall in love. Not even her own family actually truly loved her. Sakura was completely alone.

And eventually, she turned cold. Not even bothering to try anymore. Sakura's old, wasted efforts of making friends hid themselves in a locked box that was not going to be opened. She became used to loneliness. It was a truly horrifying thing- all the suffering that she had gone through…. All that pain. She managed to finally conceal it; she managed to lock it all away.

All this was not the worst part of it, though. The worst part of it happened when she was eleven-years-old. Late in the night (Probably very early in the morning on the next day), Sakura's mother had to be taken to hospital. Something had happened to her body- it would not respond to her. The doctors had to immediately perform surgery as her heart even started to slow down. And that was when Sakura's mother died. As the doctors were in that surgery, the woman's heart completely stopped. They could do nothing to save her.

The worst part was, Sakura was not saddened at all. No, all she would say was "mother is happier now- she doesn't have to deal with me anymore." That gave her a slap from her father. And within days of his wife's death, he put Sakura in a care home and hung himself, leaving her a note saying:

"You are a cursed monster. Your mother and I have died because of you. I hope you will burn in the pits of hell while we watch from above the clouds. Heaven is fitting for the people that managed to actually rise a monster like you without hurting you too much."

Everyone that once knew Sakura thought that her mother and father's death were actually Sakura's fault. They even went as far as to say that she had infected them with her curse. But Sakura went away from those rumours- her care home was far, far away. It was there that people actually tried to befriend Sakura. She was shocked but still managed to push them away. Voices in her head told her that it was only because they didn't know about that stupid curse and that, if they did, they would be running away.

It was all pretty stupid, though. Who would make such a fuss about a girl that wasn't as lucky as them? Just because she didn't have the benefit of a healthy body, mind or soul. It was all corrupted. Those "_people_" had made her build huge, long, thick walls around hear heart. Hell, those "_people_" weren't even good enough to be called people. They were the monsters, not Sakura Haruno.

Sakura stayed in that care home for seven years. Not once did she let someone break those walls or even let herself crack them. No smiling from her, no tears from her- not even laughter. That was the kind of emotionless person she had become. Though, someone managed to fit through the gaps underneath. After six years, when she was seventeen-years-old, Sakura's real aunt Tsunade wanted to adopt her. She wanted to stop this girl's suffering and so, once or twice a week, Tsunade would visit her niece. They finally started to form a bond and, after a year, Tsunade adopted the now eighteen-year-old girl known as Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

The loudest scream escaped the young teen's mouth. She was sweating, breathing uncontrollably and crying. That nightmare was back to haunt her again.

"Fuck myself!" she rolled her eyes at her own behaviour. Why did she have to be so weak?! "I swear, when I move with Tsunade, I will not show any weakness towards anyone. I will be a strong, cold woman!".

"Woman…... you? PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Don't kid yourself, Saka!" The brown haired male went into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up, you moron!" Sakura practically screamed at her one and only friend. As much as she wanted to deny it, Kiba had gotten through a tiny gap under the walls of her heart. She allowed him to be her one and only friend, her best friend. He was the one normal thing she had in her life and to make her even happier, he knew about her illness. And still, he stayed by her side. That made her truly happy.

"Awh, wittle Sakuwa getting all embarrassed?" He was mocking her…. For the millionth time. Strangely enough, it was the most likable thing about him. The way he was always his weird, annoying self no matter the cause or no matter who he was with. He was the same Kiba Inuzaka everywhere he went.

"You wish."

"Hmmmmn….. Nope, I don't! I wish you would treat me a wittle bwetter though, Sakuwa!"

"Shut up with that annoying-ness, you spaz!" she jokily teased the boy in front of her, rolling her eyes as he sat on her be- WAIT. What the hell was Kiba Inuzaka doing in her bedroom at 6 in the morning acting like he owned the place?!

"Wait. What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" Her tone went sharp.

"Language, young lady. Don't make me have to tell your aunt about your filthy behaviour! And, for your information, I'm talking to you, my lovely cherry-blossom, and breathing. Isn't it obvious?" He smirked. Damn, he was truly a pain in the ass when he wanted to be, and that was practically ALWAYS.

"Oh Kaii, how uneventful will my life be without you," Sakura's eyes saddened for real with the thought of losing her best friend, just for a second, " and how will I cope with the freedom of brain damage from your stupidity? Oh Kaii, answer me this, what will I do without someone to use me as their own zombie? Making me lose all my sense?!" she laughed jokily at herself, but truthfully, she actually didn't want to lose Kiba.

He was the one person that liked and disliked her for herself. He wasn't scared of some illness nor did he think she caused her parent's own death. Sakura was just Sakura in his eyes. Sakura was not just some girl with an illness. He hated anyone that even thought about calling her "that girl". She had a name that suited her so well. But yes, he was a little scared of her illness, he didn't want to lose Sakura Haruno. And truthfully, deep down, he probably was in love with the girl.

"You won't be able to! That's why we will be skyping every night, remember!" he flashed her a toothy grin and a thumbs up. Sakura smiled, she was just so happy to have Kiba in her life. She loved him. Not in that "stupid", "useless", "Waste-of-time" romance way but as the dear friend he was.

"Anyhow, breakfast?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let me just get dressed and finish my pack-"

"Saka, I'll get it for you. Just pack your stuff and I'll get breakfast for ya' and bring it up. You're my friend so you don't have to give me anything in return, just your happiness!" he smiled, ran out the room before she even had time to react, blushing like the crazy doorknob he was.

"THANK YOU!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she started looking through her last bits of unpacked clothing. So, today was the day she was finally getting away from this place? Wow… It actually made her sad. Sakura actually called this place "home". It was the only place she had ever called home.

After she was finished her last bits of packing, she grabbed the items of clothing she had reserved for the day. She put one of her many tank-tops on (Which was white and had a black cat on it), grey skinny jeans, a white baggy jumper, a scarf that practically matched her hair and black knee-high boots. And _damn_, she looked fine as hell. Sakura allowed her hair to fall loosely on her front-side with the back of her hair pushed forwards so there was none on her back. Her pink locks stopped at the top-middle of her breasts and had a slight curle to them.

"Saka, Tsunade's here already- Oh, and your breakfast is here, in my hands." He smiled, "You finished packing yet, princess?"

"Huh, already? Wow… Oh, thanks and yeah, I just finished," she said as she took the food that he past to her.

"Wow Saka, you look sexy as hell!" Kiba couldn't help put ogle her. She looked even more stunning than usual, if that was even possible.

"Uh-huh. Thanks." Sakura had stopped taking interest in what he was saying as she quickly drank the hot chocolate and ate the cheese and tomato toasty. Sakura never really realised when someone complimented her and usually seemed rude because of that fact. No, she seemed more arrogant than anything else.

She stood up and grabbed most of her bags, "Kibaaaaaaaaa, will yaaaaaaaaaaa' please take my two big suitcases? THANKS!" she didn't even bother actually consulting him in the matter at all. The two excited the now-empty room and into the hallways were they took the lift to the ground floor. The pinkette's care home was practically a hotel.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAN!" an old lady ran towards the said girl and wrapped her arms around Sakura's shoulders, much to Sakura's discomfort as she was carrying many bags and almost slipped over.

"Hey. Erm….. Tsunade's probably waiting for me- excuse me." Sakura smiled and pushed the old lady, and many other people who blocked her path, out of the way.

A blonde woman and a redheaded boy were standing there, side by side. Sakura knew exactly how the redhead was. He was Tsunade's nephew and Sakura's "cousin". Not that she actually allowed anyone to say she was. To her, he was just Tsunade's nephew- Not her cousin.

"Sasori, been a while, 'ey?" she smiled an obviously fake smile. Kiba suddenly appeared behind her, gasping for breath.

"Gee, Saka! Some people are so fat and make it so difficult to breathe!"

Sakura burst out laughing. Gee, she did love Kiba sometimes! He was the sort of boy that acted stupid when you were not supposed to but made everyone smile anyway. Like seriously, he could act like that at a funeral and everyone would be at ease and maybe even smile. He was good at making people feel better. Kiba just had a gift.

"Kai, give those bags to Sasori. He will gladly take them from you." Sakura smiled at Kiba, dropped her bags and hugged him, TIGHT. Kiba was in complete and utter shock- never in the four years that he had known her, had she even allowed him to touch her. And now, SHE WAS HUGGING HIM! He was about to explode.

"Bye, I'll skype you later!" she picked up all the bags she had previously dropped and ran to the car. Sakura placed all her bags in the boot and some in the backseats of the car before setting herself down in the passenger's seat with her phone in between her fingers.

"Argh, you stupid pink-haired moron. I wanted to sit there!"

"Deal with it you spasticated red head!"

Sasori got into the back of the car and laughed. The reason was completely unknown to Sakura but she seriously wasn't the type of person to care about things like _him_. Her aunt's nephew was just _there_ in her mind. The right-side-door opened, then closed, as a certain brown-eyed woman got in the car.

"Wow, Sakura! You actually have a friend! I'm so happy, I could cry!" she exclaimed with a little too much surprise that it made Sakura feel uncomfortable. She certainly did not like being expected to be lonely and friendless.

"So, pinky, do you understand where you are staying? You do know that you aren't actually going to be living with Aunt Tsunade, right?" Sakura turned round to face the imbecile that spoke such words. She had to resist the urge to punch him- Sasori was truly a fucking idiot in her eyes.

"Well, duh. I will be sharing a dorm at some stupid high school with a bunch of sadistic freaks that you want me to actually try and be friends with." Sakura made a face of disgust.

"Wow. What a bitch."

"SASORI! Don't be so horrible to your cousin!" Tsunade scolded her nephew as she made a U-turn out of the parking lot and onto the motorway.

"Tsunade, can a punch him as punishment? Daddy used to do it to me." Sakura knew this worked against her aunt. Anything about Sakura's childhood that came up in any conversation gave Sakura an instant win. It was kind of sad that she was using such a thing in such a way. Oh well, she didn't give a fuck.

"Sakura….. After we get to the airport. Wait until then."

"What?! Aunty! That's not even fair!" Sasori complained. If Tsunade wasn't his aunt (Or Sakura's), he would be his usual "I'm-a-badass-and-am-so-popular-so-I-will-do-whatever-the-fuck-I-want" attitude. But no, Tsunade was a kind woman who did not deserve to be treated by his usual self. Sakura kind of felt the same way. She always asked if she could do something before she actually did it. Both she and Sasori held a lot of respect towards Tsunade as both of them had had horrible pasts that Tsunade had saved them from. Well, not so much Sakura. She was almost always alone.

Hours past, driving on the motorway to Gatwick. Moving from a Japanese care home in England to a dorm in Japan was going to take quite a while to actually get to the destination. It would take at least 36 hours to get to Japan. They were planning on staying the night in another country and sleeping but that would add even more time to their never-ending journey.

Sakura whacked Sasori as he got out of the car.

"OWW! What was that for you little bit- female dog!" Sasori squealed in pain.

"Tsunade said I could, remember? OHHH! Idea! New nickname for the redheaded moron! I will call you gold-fish-brain! You obviously have the memory of one!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Next Day (Half way across the world, In Japan):<span>_**

"Argh! STUPID TEME!" The sun kissed blonde screamed at the other boy.

"Hn." The black haired Uchiha generally couldn't care about the idiot's sleeping times, Sasuke needed to find Sasori.

"Look, I don't know! Phone him! Or you could just ask another one of your brother's friends about Itachi. Why does it have to be Sasori?" Naruto was always so confused with the way Sasuke acted in certain situations.

"Hn. Doesn't concern you." Sasuke hadn't even met his other roommates but he still thought it would make perfect sense to go and invade their separate rooms.

"Teme! Leave the people ALONE!"

"Shut up, Dobe."

The midnight haired boy took his phone and attempted to call his Brother's red headed friend. No answer. Apparently, Sasori (Or his phone) was out of range. This seriously annoyed the Uchiha.

"Sasuke! I've been told that our dorm needs to meet up and go talk to the head teacher. Apparently, all dorms do. I have no idea why." Naruto and Sasuke had a bond unlike any other. The Uzumaki of the pair was a total dweeb and had no dignity whatsoever. However, he had big heart was cared for everything and everyone. Sadly, most people thought he was just a total loser.

The coal eyed boy was a completely different story. He was smart and calm. Not to mention a total player when he wanted to be. In middle school, there was once a time he went out with thirteen girls at once, broke up with them, and then dated seven the exact same day. But _damn_, was he loved by EVERYONE. He kinda was bored of it all now, though. All those stupid, slutty fangirls.

"Hn."

"I'll meet you in the Sector 11 Hall. Bye!" And with that, the blonde was out of sight.

The school had a simple way of working. There was thirteen sectors, twenty-six dorms and one-hundred-and-fifty-six rooms. In each sector, there was two dorms and in each dorm, there was six rooms. A senior would be placed in the 6th room in each dorm so they could "supervise" the younger students. Sasori was Dorm 2, Sector 11's sixth room holder. He was the senior that was supposedly "in charge" of Sasuke. Each sector had their own special meeting hall.

Sasuke walked into his sector's hall whilst ignoring the whistles he got from most of the population of girls in Sector 11. God help him if they were going to be in Dorm 2. Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the high school's rooms just the night before. They had been one of the first people there; most people were arriving the morning of the current day. Sasuke was already sick to death of everyone.

"TEME! OVER HERE!"

The boy "teme" (Or Sasuke) turned 180 degrees to the right and began walking to his blonde haired friend. Naruto was with many other people who didn't seem to be too obsessed with idea of being around Naruto, "THE SASUKE UCHIHA"'s friend. _Phew. _They seemed like decent people.

"Teme-chan, most of these guys are in our dorm!" He flashed his signature toothy smile and thumb at Sasuke.

"Teme-**CHAN**, is it?" Sasuke was not fond of the idea of being called a girl.

"Hehe," the boy scratched the back of his head, sliding his fingers through his blonde locks.

Around him, Sasuke noticed what kind of people surrounded his best friend. Next the Uzumaki, there was a girl with long purple hair, pale white skin, violet eyes and a deep, red blush. She seemed shy- scared to even talk. Sasuke didn't think he had met someone like her. All the girls he knew were like the blonde blue-eyed one sitting behind Naruto, ogling Sasuke. She was a normal-not-too-obsessive fangirl. The red head that was Naruto's cousin was another story, though.

Karin Uzumaki was probably the most fangirlish fangirl he had ever met. Hell, she would beg the boy to generally breathe in her direction, or she would even kiss the ground he walked on. Boy, it made him sick. Next to Karin was the silent Juugo and the not-so-silent Suigestsu. Those two actually made it into Sasuke's "friend" group, much to Karin's horror. She could not believe that she was still a no one in her dear Sasuke's eyes after she had met him multiple times. He just wouldn't allow her to "_cross that line"_.

"Are you all in dorm 2?" Someone with long black hair asked, Sasuke was unsure if he (Or she) was actually a boy or not. Sure, he had a deep voice and a manly face but his hair was so….. So…. Feminine!

"Hn."

"Yep. He and ma lil' Sasie here are in the same room."

"YOUTHFULLY POSTIVE. Sir, yes, sir."

"Err….. Ye….. ess."

"Hell, you bet! I'm in a room with Tennie over here!" the blonde screeched as she wrapped her arms around "Tennie".

"I.. do…. Don't kn…..ow who…. The per…..son is that is… go…ing to…. Be my…. Ro..ro….roommate." The sky and timid girl's, known as Hinata, voice stuttered. Suddenly, a ringing sound went off. It was Sasuke's phone.

"Excuse me-" He said, taking his phone out, " Hello? Sasori! Where the hell are you? Huh….. Your cousin… coming here? FROM ENGLAND?! Uh-huh…. Same dorm as us? Boy, another annoying fangirl. Yay me." Sasuke smirked but suddenly, his eyes widened. "What do you mean she's… different? Okay, then. I guess I will have to wait. You're half an hour away? Oh, okay. Yeah, Bye." The coal eyed boy pressed the red button on his touch-screen phone.

"Errrrr… Teme? What was that about?"

"Sasori's got some cousin that lives in England. Apparently, she's a stuck up little bitch that's…. different. I have no idea how, though."

"Errrm… Who… is Sas….. Or… Reeeeeeeee?"

"Our dorm senior. He's Teme's brother's bestie, apparently. Kind of cute, though." Naruto smiled, making Hinata go even redder.

"Hn."

"What…. The….. Actual fuck?" Before her eyes was some wooden buildings. It was like the places that had hot springs or maybe even a temple.

"Welcome to Konaha High, lil' cuz," Sasori smirked, putting an arm round the pinkette's shoulders. "Ah, Sarutobi-sensei, this is my little cousin, Sakura Haruno."

"My, what a beauty you are. Pleasure to meet you, Sakura-chan. Welcome to the dorms of my academy. Sasori, take the girl to Sector 11 Hall, Gai is holding an assembly for both dorms along with some other teachers. Also, Itachi's little brother has been looking for you."

"Hmm….. I know. I think he's worried about Itachi but doesn't want to show it. Saka, we'll bring your bags later. Let's go," he grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her to Sector 11. They went straight to a massive hall with was the middle one of three corridors.

"SASORI MY MA- Woah, who is the sexy chick?"" A boy with long, bright blonde hair examined the pink-haired "angel" in front of him.

"My cousin, Dederia. Now, leave the girl alone. I'm going to meet up with the rest of my dorm. Saka-chan, you're in mine so come on!" he once again grabbed the girl's hand but, this time, things didn't quite go as Sasori had planned.

"Get off of me. And I'm not your fucking cousin! Hell, I don't even want to know you. And it's Sakura. Not "Saka"." She hissed, removing herself from his grip.

"Suit yourself. Loner." Sasori ran off, his pride hurt.

"Wow…. So, what are you to Sasori if you're not his cousin?" The blonde smiled.

"None of your fucking business."

Sakura walked off, grabbing Sasori's hand. "Wait- I'm…. errm….. sorry." She tried to smile. Sakura really didn't want to wonder this place alone. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed Sasori.

"What? You have issues, woman."

"I'm not a woman," she smiled, remembering Kiba's words, "But I know, I do. Sasori…. Cousin….. I'm actually trying. I don't care if I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life, but I do care about being alone here. I don't want to try and make friends but…. You… You're my cousin. You're, as much as I hate to admit it, my family."

Sasori was gobsmacked. What the hell has happened to this girl? He had only met her a phew times but she had never (EVER) even allowed him to call her cousin but now, she went as far to call him a part of her family. And maybe, to someone else, it would be nothing. But it was Sakura Haruno who was saying this, the girl who had a layer of ice over her heart. He laughed.

"The Kiba boy was right, you really are afraid of being alone, Eh?" He smirked as he patted her head. Sakura blushed, not the sort that you would do when a boy was flirting with you- No, no, no. Definitely not. It was the sort when you would be really mad and embarrassed about something.

"No. I just don't want to wonder around this weird place and get lost. Don't think I mean anything-"

"Come on, Sakura. Let's go meet your dorm members!" he put a finger over her lips. Sasori used his other hand to pull himself out of her grip and put Sakura in his own. He moved his finger and pulled the girl to the group of people that were sitting around a wall.

Emerald Orbs Met Coal Eyes.

* * *

><p>And that was it! Sorry, a bit short! I will try to update ASP! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!<p>

Errrr... Caps Lock? Okaii... sure XD Anyhow, please:

**Reveiw, favourite, follow and read on!**

Luv ya guys!

~ Kazy


End file.
